deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahomey Amazons
The Dahomey Amazons, also called Mino or Hosi, was a Fon all-female regiment of the Kingdom of Dahomey. They were created by King Houegbadja who first used them as elephant hunters. His son, King Agaja used them as his own royal bodyguard and later as militia which he used to conquer the neighboring kingdom of Whydah. When Dahomey became a French protectorate the Amazons were disbanded. Some of the Amazons volunteered to join, though other were forced into service by their fathers or husbands, some Amazons were recruited from the king's wives which numbered around hundred. Members of the Amazons were not allowed to have children or be married (though those who were married to the king were exempt of this rule). They held a sacred status due to Fon believe in their version of voodoo and thus were held in high regard, allowing them to climb the social ladder of Dahomey. Battle vs. Abyssinian Warrior (by MilenHD) It was warm and calm day in the African savannah,5 Dahomey Amazons were hunting elephants.After few feets they saw one and one of they aimed at the giant mammal but before she can shoot it,tthe animal's eye got shoot by different different bullet.As the animal collapsed,the Amazons looked curious and they saw an armored African warriors,those were the Abyssinians.The Amazons aimed at them and shoot their Dane guns,killing one of the Abyssinians and wounding one in the leg. Abyssinians:1234 Amazons:12345 The Abyssinians aimed their arquebuses and shoot at the Amazons,missing most of them but one got shoot in the head and she falled on the ground. Abyssinians:1234 Amazons:1234 Than both warriors charged at each other with their melee weapons,one of the Amazons got impaled by the Abyssinian's spear,but after few seconds his chest got pierced by the assegai. Abyssinians:123 Amazons:123 Than the Abyssinians made a fake retreat to trick the Amazons,and they simply "swallowed the bait",as the Amazons followed them,the Abyssinian(who was early wounded by a bullet),jumped from the bushes and decapitated the Amazon with his sickle. Abyssinians:123 Amazons:12 As the two others Amazons approach him and one of them attacked him by smashing her club into his skull,finally making end fo his suffering.Bu the other two Abyssinians were charging with their shotels and them. Abyssinians:12 Amazons:12 Seeing they were tricked into the trap of the Abyssinians.The Amazons tried to defend themselves with their machete and club,as one of the Amazons tried to slice through his armor,but since the armor was so many layers the panga machete was unable to make a deep slice,than the Amazon's throat was sliced by the shotel. Abyssinians:12 Amazons:1 She saw that she is alone,she threw her knobkerrie,and knocked one of the Abyssinians,as she grabbed the machete of her fallen comrade,she decapitated the other Abyssinian's head and his head rolled down. Abyssinians:1 Amazons:1 Than both African warriors turned and charged at each other,with the Amazon repeating the same mistake as her fallen comrade,but she also had a shield for a little,before it was pulled away by the Abyssinian's shotel.The Amazon got angry and tried to cut through Abyssinian's armor,repeating the same mistake.In the end the Abyssinian swung his shotel,decapitating her arms and than her head. Abyssinians:1 Amazons: The Abyssinian raised his shotel and gave a loud war cry. Expert's Opinion While the Amazons had better gun,the Abyssinians have better melee wapons and actuall armor,but a big factor is that the Ethiopian kingdom was never conquered by the Europeans,while the Dahomey Kingdom was conquered,because the Dahomey used suicide tactics. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors